Si estuviera solo
by Yoski
Summary: Una tarde que pudo haber sido. ¿La soledad de Naruto se desaparece?


_Naruto y todos los personajes, nombres y referencias son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo no soy autora intelectual de ninguno de ellos. _

_Y bueno...tenía ganas de hacer este pequeño fanfic desde hace mucho; no solo por que me ha puesto a pensar y meditar sobre el principal tema de la serie: la soledad. Hemos visto y se nos ha repetido hasta el cansancio sobre la soledad de Naruto, la de Gaara, Sasuke, etc.etc. Es algo que no se puede pasar por alto._

**Si estuviera solo...**

Aquella tarde en Konoha el patio de recreo estaba lleno de los pequeños niños estudiantes de la academia. Choji y Shikamaru se balanceaban en los columpios mientras Shino y Kiba jugaban aparte... en medio de todos ellos, el pequeño rubio corría de un lado a otro, siempre lleno de energía.

"HEY! MIRENME MIRENME" gritó a todo pulmón "¡Puedo correr más rápido que todos ustedes!" exclamó mientras corría de un juego a otro. Kiba reía y acompañó al pequeño Naruto en su recorrido.

"¿¡Crees que puedes ganarme?" preguntó Kiba a la par de Naruto. Pero justo en ese momento los dos tropesaron con una pequeña rama que estaba en piso. Dieron algunas vueltas en piso, llenandose de tierra. Shikamaru y Choji trataron de aguantarse la risa sin mucho resultado.

"Chojii" un gran hombre llamó desde la entrada.

"Shikamaruuu" dijo el padre de Shikamaru esperando impaciente. Su esposa los esperaba para cenar.

"Kibaa"

"Shinooo" el resto de los padres no se hicieron esperar. Rápidamente los niños abandonaron sus juegos y corrieron al encuentro de sus padres, dejando a Naruto apenas levantandose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo.

Se habían ido todos. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos se alejaban contra la luz del un sol que se ponía en el horizonte. Naruto miró a su alrededor con una inmensa cara de tristeza. Estaba solo. Fue y se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse. Odiaba sentirse solo. "¿por qué...?" susurró en voz baja.

"¿Por qué 'por qué'?" preguntó la voz de un hombre detrás de Naruto.

La sonrisa de Naruto no se hizo esperar y se paró en el mismo columpio para dar la cara a aquel hombre. Cabello rubió brillante, una gabardina blanca con bordes rojos y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro...un sonrisa llena de energía como la del pequeño Naruto. "¡Perdón por hacerte esperar, Naruto!" exclamó el hombre

"¡No te oí venir papá!" dijo Naruto saltando a los brazos de su padre.

"¡No ser descubierto es una de las técincas básicas de un ninja!" dijo riendo "Mañana te enseñaré mis mejores trucos, ya verás!"

La cara de Naruto no podía demostrar más alegría. "¿Pero tendrás tiempo?"

"No importa, tendré que escabullirme...aunque sea el Cuarto Hokage, le tengo que dar tiempo a mi hijo ¿No es así?" dijo Yondaime sosteniendo a Naruto con su brazo izquierdo y tallando la cabeza de Naruto con su mano derecha.

Naruto y Yondaime caminaron de regreso a casa por la orilla del rio. Naruto sostenía la mano de su padre con orgullo hasta que de pronto Yondaime se detuvo en seco. El pequeño rubio no comprendía aquello hasta que vió más abajo, en el rio, a Sasuke Uchiha. "Ese es..."

"Sasuke Uchiha" dijo tristemente Yondaime mientras seguía su camino. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke mientras caminaban. No podía imaginar un dolor tan grande...no tener a nadie...estar completamente solo. Minutos atrás había sido terrible quedarse en el parque en aquella silenciosa soledad. "Naruto" la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" preguntó Yondaime.

"SI!" exclamó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Podrías...invitar a Sasuke Uchiha a jugar uno de estos días?" preguntó preocupado Yondaime.

"Erh..." dudó por un momento. El chico se lucía frente a todos y lo catalogaban de genio, mientras que él, apesar de ser hijo del Hokage, solo parecía un ninja promedio. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba aquello, miró a Sasuke quien tambien lo observaba con cierta cara de soledad, pero al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto miró hacia otro lado. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir. "...si...lo invitaré pronto" dijo levantando la vista a su padre.

"Ese es mi Naruto" de nuevo la agradable sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

Naruto lo había aceptado. Imaginando que si él estuviera solo, hubiera dado lo que fuera para estar acompañado. Apretó suavemente la mano de su padre y siguieron su camino juntos hacia el sol en el horizonte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personalmente creo que Yondaime es el padre de Naruto. Mi única prueba es poner una foto del actual Naruto sonriendo y otra de Yondaime, tambien sonriendo. Son dos gotas de agua.


End file.
